Seasick and Calder
Seasick: The first group of rebels had been successfully removed from the camp thanks to Seasick and Furious carrying them to a safer location. However the second group would not be as lucky. When the duo returned to the camp, it was now in a state of chaos. The dragons were now lighting buildings on fire and destroying them, all in search of those wanted by Stonegit. Furious quickly landed beside a group of panicked rebels, who were waiting to escape. Quickly dismounting the large dragon, Seasick ran over to one of the rebels. No, no no, this isn’t supposed to happen. I can’t get people to the location now. "What the hell is happening?" Seasick questioned on of the rebels. "The dragons are searching for the wanted ones" a frightened man replied. "You can still get us outta here right?" Looking up into the night sky, it was now filled with shrieking dragons and smoke. Seasick’s mind was racing to think of a possible solution. I can’t have Furious carry 10 rebels to the location now. Not like this. We’ll only get attacked or followed by the dragons. What can I do… Turning to the rebels, she made her decision. ”We have no choice now, we must fight.” The waiting crowd let out cries of disbelief and frustration. ”Look, I know I said I’d get you out, but until the alpha is defeated, these dragons will only attack us if we try and escape. For now, we all must pick up our weapons and either fight or defend ourselves. We rebelled once and won, and we can do it again. Now come on!” And with that, the frightened rebels ran to get weapons to fight and defend with. Seasick turned to Furious and put her hand on his side. "You’ll help protect us still, right Furious?" she asked in in Dragonese. "I suppose I don’t have much of a choice" he replied. Without warning, Furious shot up into the air and began to attack his fellow possessed dragons, and Seasick ran after the rebels, preparing to fight. Calder: Calder looked around at the dragons ransacking the camp. They were burning down buildings, reducing them to piles of rubble and ash. No. No no no nononono. This isn’t happening. Calder heard the woman from earlier say something about fighting. He lifted his hammer and ran forward with the group. Something ominous was in the back of his mind. "AGH!" He screamed, falling forward onto his knees. His head was throbbing, ears ringing, eyes glowing a bright shade of pink. His sight cut out for a second before returning. But this wasn’t the right scene. It wasn’t the right place. He wasn’t in control of this. What is this? '' He saw the rebels escaping. They were fighting alongside each other. But something was off. Something was wrong The realization dawned on him. This wasn’t an escape. It was failure. '''Seasick:' As Seasick went go help the rebels out, she heard a man screaming. Looking for the source of the noise, she found Calder on his knees in obvious pain. Rushing to his side, she tried to help him. ”hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?” As she bent down to try and help him, she noticed how everything went eerily silent within the camp. The dragons suddenly stopped attacking and lighting the building on fire. Furious himself had stopped attacking his fellow dragons and landed before Seasick. Looking up at her dragon, Seasick asked in confusion, “what is going on?” Furious let out a noise that sounded like a sigh of relief, “the alpha’s control has subsided.” "What? How? Ugh never mind." Turning to Calder, who had stopped screaming and was now whimpering, she asked again, "are you alright?" Calder: The scene cut out and his regular vision returned. Calder looked around and took in his surroundings, seeing that the dragon attack had stopped. "Are you alright?" He heard someone ask. It was the woman who had told them to fight. "Y-Yeah, I think so. What happened?" Calder asked. The escape. It didn’t fail? I was sure I had seen… “''Why did the dragons stop? Do you know?” Calder asked the woman, confused. '''Seasick:' "I’m not sure" Seasick replied. She looked back up at Furious. "We should go regroup and try to figure out what happened." Helping Calder up, Seasick along with several other rebels who were nearby began walking across the camp, and headed towards where Haddock stood in the distance. "Do you think you’ll be okay? Do you know why you were in pain?" Seasick asked Calder as they walked across the camp. Calder: "Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine." Calder said, remembering the last time that had happened. "I don’t know why it hurt, but I saw…" He paused, realizing how crazy he would sound. "I-It isn’t important." He looked ahead towards where they were walking and saw someone. Is that… "Hey, is that the… thing? From earlier? Weren’t we supposed to be escaping from it?" Calder asked. Seasick: "Yup, it is indeed." Seasick sighed. This is absolutely insane. Everything is happening and changing all so fast. Hopefully this isn’t some sort of trick. As the group continued to walk towards Haddock and Stonegit, the sky around them darkened. "What is happening now?!?!" exclaimed a number of the rebels. Seasick and the rest of the group stopped a good distance away from where Haddock and Stonegit were, and watched the scene unfold. Category:Season 3 Category:Seasick